Wasn't that a Party
by Angela M
Summary: a hung over andrew tells his sister lizzy about the wild part he and his friends had the night before


WASN'T THAT A PARTY  
  
By: Angela Mawson  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Note: this is based on the song WASN'T THAT A PARTY by the   
Irish Rovers.  
  
Andrew sat at a booth in the Crown Arcade Parlor, the little  
restaurant above the Arcade, which the local kids liked to  
frequent. One of those kids was his little sister Lizzy who he was   
talking to. She held in her hands one of the round trays used to   
server stuff, she was a waitress for the Parlor like Andrew worked   
down in the Arcade.  
  
"Jeez Andy, you look horrible!" Lizzy exclaimed in a chipper voice, which   
drilled into Andrew's throbbing head like a hand drill. Lizzy of course was   
talking about the dark circles under Andy's eyes.  
  
"Could have been the whisky..." Andrew thought a little about the night before.   
"No, might have been the gin...or the 3 or 4 six packs...I don't know but look   
at me.... Look at the mess I'm in. If dad finds out that I came to work hung   
over he'll kill me." A worried look passed over the young mans face.  
  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been drinking so hard last night. I mean you   
did know that you had to work today. You should have been more responsible."   
he little red head scolded, if it didn't hurt to laugh Andrew would have burst   
out into hysterics she was so cute when she tried to act like an adult.  
  
"Your right Lizzy, but Man wasn't that a party!" He smiled wide at the memory.  
  
"Ya, well I wouldn't know Mom wouldn't let me go. Tell me about it?"  
  
" Well Serena took a grape fruit and wore it like a hat, she was so cute kept   
saying that she was Sailor Grape Fruit and she would protect the world from   
Scurvy and Colds via Grape Fruit Seed Extract power."  
  
Lizzy tried to imagine Serena striking the pose. Andrew Continued.  
  
"And then I saw my Buddy Darien under the kitchen table talking to Mina's old   
tom cat. Artemis is his name I think. They were talking about hockey, actually   
they were discussing Maurice Richard. The point is I thought I heard that cat   
talk back. At that point I think I passed out."  
  
"So what? That's it, you passed out after thinking you saw Darien talking hockey   
with a cat?"  
  
"Well no, then I woke up and slammed back another beer...or two." Andrew took a   
moment to take a sip of his cold water.  
"I went to the window and it must have been my memory playing tricks on me...but   
I think I saw Sailor Jupiter cutting down my neighbors tree. I decided to go   
back and have another drink by that point." What Andrew didn't know was that   
tree was actually transformed into a Negaverse monster bent on sucking the   
seeming inexhaustible energy drunks seem to have. If he had stayed by the   
window long enough he would have seen Sailor Venus up-chucking on the monster   
causing enough of a distraction for Sailor Moon to dust the monster.  
  
Andrew groaned as another attack of nausea attacked him.  
"Oh...my head is like a foot ball.... I think I'm going to die." he said hitting   
his head on the table.  
  
"Oh no you don't mr.party-pants.... You tell me what else happened."  
  
"Well not much happened after that. Lita, Rei and Amy were playing with the   
siren of the police car when the cops showed up. The cops didn't look to happy   
about that one."  
  
Lizzy's eyes went wide with unbelief. "Amy! Amy was drunk. I can't believe   
it."  
  
"You should see her slamming back the Tequila, chances are she's not so chipper   
this morning." Andrew said with a grin. "Well then when the cops tried to quiet us down,  
well we all took of running down Main Street...you know just to see if   
the cops could run."  
  
If you can believe it Lizzy's eyes went even wider. "You ran from the Police!"  
  
"Well not for long, they caught up with us and dragged us down to the station in   
an alcoholic haze. Serena and the girls were released into the car of their   
parents accept for Lita who had to remain in the drunk tank with Darien and I   
because she didn't have an adult to sign for her. We weren't charged or   
anything, but we were given a stern warning for feeding alcohol to minors and   
told not to do it again."  
  
Lizzy smiled at the thought of her brother spending the night in jail, and even   
more so when she realized that she could black mail him with it to his parents   
if ever the need came. "You're right, sounds like that was quite a party."  
  
Andrew nodded his head and smiled. "Oh ya, we plan on having another next   
weekend. If you don't tell Mom, you can come."  
  
A sly smile passed the young red heads lips. "Count on it." 


End file.
